


Sliver

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, perhaps, her way of giving him hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliver

"That was so touching, Rumple. I’m almost choked up." Zelena patted her neck lightly with the tips of her fingers, then laughed as she closed the door she didn’t bother locking. She’d taught him his lesson; he knew the cost if he was ever able to leave.

"I’ll be glad to choke you, dearie. Just come a little closer." Belle didn’t understand what Zelena could do. She didn’t know what had come so close to happening. He had to find a way to protect her, even from himself.

"I could come as close as I wanted, Rumple, and you couldn’t do anything to me. Your precious Belle might believe in you, but I believe in this." She held up his dagger, the metal glinting in the low light. "Now be a good boy and sit. I may be back in the morning with your breakfast. If I feel like it."

Rumpelstiltskin waited until she was gone before he dared to look down at his hand. You just have to believe in us, Belle had told him. Words that he ached to hear, but she’d left behind more than an echo in his ears. In his hand was a sliver of white ceramic. A chip, with the barest touch of gold on one edge. Their cup. She had brought him a piece of it.

It was, perhaps, her way of giving him hope. He wondered if she’d understood what she’d really given him. Magic, protected by True Love. Something not even Zelena could touch. Something he could use to beat the witch and maybe, just maybe, use to get back to his Belle.


End file.
